Death Becomes Them
by Crystal Cove
Summary: Sequel to Baby Blues. Oneshot PART ONE: Harry is devastated at losing his best friend, Matt. He blames himself. Sirius tries to comfort him. NO SLASH. PART TWO: Harry watches Sirius, his guardian, the man who was always there for him fall through the veil


A/N: If you read this, you should read my previous stories in this order:  
**1. Innocence  
2. Baby Blues**

**Summary:** COMPLETE! Sequel to Baby Blues. One-shot, PART ONE: Harry is devastated at losing his best friend, Matt. He blames himself. Sirius tries to comfort him. NO SLASH. PART TWO: Harry watches Sirius—his guardian, the man who was always there for him—fall behind the veil.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of HP's character's—except for Matt and Isabella O'Brien and Julian (you will see who Julian is soon…)

**

* * *

**

**Part One  
_Death Becomes Them _**

Matthew Christopher O'Brien's funeral was short and sweet. Everyone that was there had shed the tears that fell from their eyes as they stood in front of Matt's grave. Everyone except for Harry, that is.

Harry Potter watched—still, expressionless, numb—as they dropped Matt's casket into the whole in the ground. He watched as they filled it back up with the mud, giving everyone a sign that this was real. Matt was gone.

The day of Matt's funeral was cold, damp and grey. Harry at least expected it to be sunny out, birds singing, butterflies flying around; giving everyone somewhat of a good feeling. That Matt was going to a different, better place than earth. But it was the complete opposite of that. He blocked out the music that was playing in the background, and concentrated on listening to the wind. It was almost soothing.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Sirius asked softly, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry scowled, violently pulling away from Sirius.

"Leave me alone," He muttered.

"All right," Sirius replied quietly. "Come on, let's go back to Hogwarts. Get your mind off of everything that's been happening."

"I don't want to get my mind off anything!" Harry cried, glaring at his godfather. "I don't want to forget! I especially don't want to forget about Matt! Can't you just leave me alone?" With an irritated shake of his head, Harry stomped over to Matt's grave, where everyone were saying their teary goodbyes.

"Don't worry about Harry," Isabella's shaky voice said from beside Sirius. "He's upset. He lost his best friend."

"How are you holding up?" Sirius asked, feeling for Isabella. She had just lost her son.

"Not too good," Isabella admitted. "I feel…so alone right now."

"But you're not alone, Izzy," A man came up to Isabella, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh, Sirius? This is my fiancée, Julian. Julian? This is Sirius Black, he's Harry's godfather," Isabella introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Julian greeted with a smile. "Isabella's told me about Harry. He was Matt's best friend, wasn't he?" Sirius nodded.

"I just can't believe my Mattie's gone," Isabella said, clutching onto Julian's rain coat. She shook her head. "It's so hard to believe. He was only thirteen." She started sobbing again as 'Tears in Heaven' started to play in the background. She buried her head in Julian's chest.

"Shh, Izzy," Julian said, stroking Isabella's hair. "Why don't we go home, hmm? You can take a nice, hot bath. I'll make you some soup. How does that sound?"

Isabella reluctantly nodded. "You and Harry come by sometime," she said to Sirius.

"All right. Take care," Sirius replied. His heart ached for Isabella, but he was glad she had someone to share her pain with. "Come on, Harry," Sirius said to Harry as rain started to pour down from the grey clouds. "Let's go." Without saying anything, Harry got up and stood by Sirius. Making sure nobody saw, they disappeared with a 'Pop.'

-

"Why don't you come down to the Great Hall with us, Harry?" Sirius asked that night as he and Remus Lupin stood by the bed Harry was laying on.

"Leave me alone."

"You have to be getting hungry, Harry," Sirius argued. "You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry—leave me alone."

"Just leave him, Sirius," Remus said. "He's just lost his best friend, give him some time to cool off."

"All right," Sirius reluctantly agreed. "Come down if you are hungry," he said to Harry. Harry's response was muffled by the pillow Harry had his face buried in. It was, probably, "Leave me alone," Sirius guessed.

_- Two years later - _

Harry was still a bit distant from everyone after Matt's death two years later. He got through the 'Leave me alone' stage, thankfully. He still wouldn't ever talk or bring up the subject about Matt, though.

"Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up from his homework.

"Mmm?"

"I thought maybe you wanted to go to Isabella's house to visit her. We haven't in a year. Don't you want to see her baby?" Sirius asked. "I'm sure Dumbledore would let us." Harry's face darkened.

"No, I'd rather not, thanks."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because I said so," Harry said, getting up from his chair. He gathered up his papers. "I'm going to go get Hermione to check my homework. I'll talk to you later, Sirius."

"Harry, you can't keep avoiding the talk we need to have," Sirius said.

"And what talk would that be?" Harry snapped, turning around. "I thought we already had that 'talk' awhile back!"

"No," Sirius said. "You know very well what 'talk' I'm talking about. Matt."

Harry clenched his teeth together. "Don't talk about Matt in front of me, Sirius."

"You're going to have to sometime or other, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, anger getting the better of him. "You can't keep avoiding it! And you can't keep bottling up your feelings forever!"

"I'm not bottling up any feelings," Harry said, narrowing his eyes. "Now just leave me alone!" So much for getting over the 'leave me alone' stage, Sirius thought.

"Let's just talk, Harry," Sirius said, bringing his voice back down to a calmer level.

"No!"

"Fine," Sirius said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Go, then! Just go if you don't want to talk."

"I hate you," Harry said, looking on the verge of tears. "I hate you." Sirius watched, numb, as Harry left. He and Harry never had an argument like that—never. And Harry had especially never told Sirius he hated him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Sirius said under his breath. He gave a sigh and sat back on the couch. What had he done? Sirius decided, after a little nap to cool himself down, he'd apologize to Harry. Or hopefully vice versa.

-

"Harry," Remus came up to Harry, clearly out of breath. "Sirius—"

"No," Harry said with a scowl, interrupting Remus. "I really don't want to talk to him right now."

"No, Harry," Remus said, shaking his head, panting. "It's not that. Sirius is missing."

**Part Two  
**_**Death Becomes Them  
**_

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius battling. Their argument had echoed through his mind at least a dozen times since Remus had told Harry that Sirius was missing. He wanted to just run over and wrap his arms around Sirius's neck, letting the tears he had bottled up for two years finally flow. He wanted to tell Sirius that he was sorry, that he didn't mean it. That he didn't hate him—anything but hate.

He felt relief flood through him as Sirius ducked a Bellatrix's shot of red light. _Come on, Sirius, _Harry urged Sirius on with his mind. _Please, please be all right…I just want to go home. With you. You're—you're my dad. Please—  
_  
Harry suddenly felt tears spring to his eyes as he saw another jet of light hit Sirius in the chest. Straight on.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Harry as he saw Sirius's body fall through the veil that hung gracefully from the arch. Not caring that anyone saw, he let his tears fall. For Matt, for Sirius…

Then, realization hit him. Sirius was gone. Sirius had fell behind the veil. His dad was dead, his mother was dead, his best friend was dead, his…his godfather was dead; and he was left with no one.

-

A/N: Oh my god, I can't believe I had wrote that. Great, now I'm here writing this and actual tears are falling from my eyes. I swear, I let my emotions get the best of me sometimes.

OK, so, after I get reviews for this story I will post the sequel. I just love posting sequels—can't you tell? Anyway, the sequel to this story will be called **Amnesia**. I will most likely be posting it on September twenty-eighth, or maybe later. Maybe even sooner. Actually, maybe I'll even post it when I have reviews of double digits (i.e. 10...12...15 etc.)


End file.
